Dark Places
by The Nobody 0
Summary: This is another OC story. But this time the team will have to face John's counterpart who has grown stronger. Will they beat him. Or is John the weaker link?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't know if this is good. So just tell me if it is or not. Had this idea for a while.

X.X

X.x John's pov x.X

"You are not winning this time!" I yell.

"I have already won." He says holding Nhojx by the throat.

Nhojx slips out.

"No. I won't let you win!" I yell.

"Darkness cannot be stopped. but it can be controlled. And you fear it. i embrace it. So, John, My other half, prepare to die." Necro says.

I rush forward.

He dodges my attack.

"Man! I freaking hate Terranort!" Lye yells behind me.

I dodge an oncoming Dark Impulse.

My darkness is raging. Thanks to that (bleep) over there YX wants out. Now I am no longer completely light. I have my heart attached to Young Xehanort.

After a few combos, I fly back.

"Use the darkness. Its the only way to save you're friends." Necro taunts.

Nhojx then comes out of nowhere.

"I don't care if you are a part of me or not! I will fight! I may get corrupted but I will come back! And I will help John get his redemption!" Nhojx yells.

We look at each other and nod.

Our Twilight Blaze's clashing against his Choas Ripper.

After a few combos Necro couldn't keep up with the number game and fell.

"We did it!" Nhojx says giving me a high five.

"Nhojx. What did we win? He made me kill my family. He gave me to Young Xehanort. The only thing we won is you not dying." I say.

Lye finished Terranort and flips forward.

"Guys, Sky is a Nobody now. David is being sent to save him." Lye says.

"Well John is free of Necro." Nhojx says smiling.

"I am never free from him. He is apart of my heart and soul. I am never safe. For even when he dies, he lives through me." I say.

Nhojx falls to the ground YX trying to take over.

"Nhojx!" I yell!

"Go! Hurry!" Nhojx yells.

Lye drags me to the gummi ship.

"Nhojx!" I yell.

I try to leave.

I see him harness a huge ball energy full of light. It could kill him.

"Nhojx!" I yell.

We fly away and see a explosion.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

You think you are rid of me? Meet me at the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Fly to the Keyblade Graveyard." I yell.

"Uh ok?"

X.x Keyblade Graveyard x.X

I walk off the gummi ship after I told Lye to stay.

"Well thought you could get rid of me didn't you?" I hear him say.

I fall and everything goes black.

I wake up in my armor.

(Imagine Terra's keyblade armor but Silver.)

I look up and see my body in YX mode.

"Necro?" I ask.

"You thought you could just get rid of me? Darkness is always with light. For every light is a shadow." Necro says.

"You are going to die." I say.

He summons Choas Ripper.

I summon Twilight Blaze.

"I will end you. Then I will kill your friends." He says.

We clash. After a while, I couldn't hold up.

I was about to lose.

Then Necro falls to the ground screaming in agony.

Then Necro splits from my body. But who is in my body?

"Hey John. I don't want your body." Nhojx says smiling.

We quickly reform.

"You think you have beaten me? I will come back and you will rue this day." Necro yells.

Then an explosion roars across the Keyblade Graveyard.

I run in the Gummi Ship and we fly away.

X.x 5 years later x.X

"Hey! Sky! Pass me a soda." I yell.

"Xinek! Throw me two sodas!" Sky yells.

Xinek pulls out 7 sodas.

He passes them to David, Vaddix, Nhojx, Sky, Lye and me.

We start drinking then we turn on the t.v.

"Yo. Man let's watch the news see what they gotta say bout are awesome victory from 3 years ago." Nhojx says.

Sky rolls his eyes but complies.

"And we have a man destroying the town. He seems to look Master John but black hair." The anchor man says.

"Told you I would get you Johnny boy!" The man says.

Then the tv went static.

Then all 6 of us did a spit take.

"Who da hell was that!?" Sky and Xinek yelled.

While the rest of us just stared in terror.

"Dafuq!?" Nhojx yelled.

"I thought he was freakin blown up!" Lye yelled.

"I killed him! Twice!" I yell.

Vaddix and David look at John.

"Uh John. Who was that?" David asks.

"That was my mother(bleep)ing dark half!" I yell.

Then I teleport to Town Square in Radiant Garden.

"Well hello, John. It seems you brought friends." Necro says.

I turn around to see Lye, Nhojx, Xinek, David, Vaddix, and Sky.

David Vaddix seem to be normal but ready to kick butt.

Lye is in Flame Form.

Sky is in Fallen Angel Mode.

Nhojx is in YX Mode.

Xinek is in Demon Form.

I go into Focus Form.

"Let's go." I say softly.

(A/N: when John is in Focus Form he uses magic that is in Italian. So I will just give you a translation.)

"Viticci Oscure." I say.

(Dark Tendrils)

Dark Tendrils grabbed Necro.

"Cloni Oscuri" I whisper.

(Dark Clones)

Dark Clones of me began to attack Necro.

"Velocità di Tenebra." I whisper.

(Speed of Darkness)

Then I moved at the speed of light striking Necro.

Necro coughed up blood.

"You got lucky. But I will be back." Necro says.

"Tempo congelato." I whisper.

(Time Frozen)

Time Freezes.

"Cancellazione." Necro whispers then teleports.

(Cancellation)

Time Unfreezes.

"Aw man he got away!" Sky whines.

"We need to go get help." I say.

X.X

Me: should I continue, and review!


	2. We need backup

Me: hey.

Sky: what's happening?

Me: let's find out.

John: the nobody 0 owns nothing but the plot Sky, Lye, Necro, Nhojx, Xinek, myself and the plot.

X.X

"Who there is no one else? We can't bother everyone else." Sky says.

"We need to go to Master Eraquas." Lye says.

"Ok. He might be able to get is back up." I say.

X.x in Tower at Yen Sid Place x.X

"So, Master John's dark half is released? Well this is troubling." Yen Sid says.

"Is there any back up we can get?" I ask.

"Well I believe Brendan and-" Yen Sid gets cut off.

"I can't bring anyone besides these 6 from the last adventure into this. I had them worry for a whole year some two some three." I say.

"Well, then I believe I have a pupil who can help. She is currently in the Land of Departure." Yen Sid says.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." I say.

"Hold up. What's her name, Gandolf." My Nobody says.

I punch him in his gut.

"Her name is Ignissa, Master Nhojx." Yen Sid.

X.x LoD x.X

"Hey Brendan." Sky says.

"Hey, Sky. What brings you here?" Brendan asks.

"We are coming to see one of your pupils, Ignissa." I say.

"Nissa? She's Eraquas's pupil. Not mine. They are up on the hill." He said pointing at a cliff with a waterfall." Brendan explained.

"Well is she free?" Xinek asks.

"No. She is in the middle of melee combat with Master Eraquas. Wait a few more minutes and she will be having a break." Brendan explained.

"Uh, ok. See ya later man." Lye says.

"See ya." Brendan says.

Brendan goes off in a castle.

"Well, what do we do while we wait?" Vaddix asks.

An explosion roars.

"Uh, I think that break is coming sooner than expected." David says.

We rush over to the mountain.

"Well that went well." An aftermath of an exploded Eraquas says.

"Uh hello?" Sky says.

We see a girl with green hair cut to her chin that kinda sticks out at the ends-almost like Selphie's-blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a blue shirt with short white frilled translucent sleeves, along with white jeans and partly metal sneakers. The piece of armor is on her left forearm, and she wears green fingerless gloves.

"Uh, Nissa?" Nhojx says.

"Um hello." She says shyly.

"Master Yen Sid sent us saying you could be our back up." I say.

"I am sorry but I am still training right now. And I don't think I can help right now." Nissa explains.

"Ok, we understand." David says.

Then suddenly King Mickey crashed into the ground.

"MICKEY!?" We all yell.

"Gosh, rough landing. John, Master Yen Sid wants you to report to the tower immediately." Mickey explained.

X.x Mysterious Tower (I think that's it) x.X

"Master John, we have found someone who might help you, but you also need to train her. You might be familiar with her."

A girl who seemed a little younger than me walked from behind Yen Sid. She has long dirty blond hair that came down to her mid back, sea green eyes, she had tanned skin like John's. She was wearing a white shirt with a pair jeans with a few holes in it. She wore cowboy boots as well.

"Hannah!" I yell tears stinging my eyes.

I run to her and hug her instantly.

"Hannah." I cry.

She hugged back.

"John." She says tears going down her face.

X.X

Me: who is this Hannah character? I will tell you in the next chapter. Guess cause winner gets a special surprise.

John: then I guess.

Me: *covers his mouth* oh no you don't!

Sky: review!


	3. huh?

Me: *pouts* I need more reviews.

Sky: well make this better!

Me: *smiles evilly* ok.

Necro: the nobody 0 own only Sky, John, Lye, Hannah, Nhojx, Xinek, myself and the plot.

Xinek: enjoy!

X.X

"John." She whispered.

"Hannah." I whispered back.

"John, you're alive?" She cried.

"Yes Hannah, I am." I say hugging her tightly.

"Ahem. Master John, you will have to train your sister." Master Yen Sid says.

"SISTER!?" Nhojx, Sky, and Xinek says.

"Nhojx, y'know she's my sister." I say.

"Oh yeah." My Nobody says.

"So wait, why does he look like you?" Hannah asked pointing at Nhojx.

"Because he is my Nobody. And we are going to have to fight my dark half." I explain.

"Oh." Hannah says.

"So how are we any different than we were. We got a girl, who by the way might not even use the keyblade, and us. I still say we are at odds." Lye says.

Hannah summons Leviathan.

Then she hits him up in the air does a quick two slashes then slams him to the wall with her keyblade to his throat.

"I say I am a BIG help. Don't you agree?" Hannah whispers in Lye's ear.

Lye nods, well tries since he is being held to where his feet are dangling.

She drops him to the ground.

Lye walks away.

"Well she seems to be quick." Lye grumbles but staring at her.

"And I have two wielders who wants to help as well. They are at Radiant Garden." Master Yen Sid says.

We walked out the door except for Lye who need to talk to Master Lea.

"How did you come back? I killed you." I ask.

"You thought you did." Hannah answered.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"That stays with me." She says.

I look at her. She isn't going to tell me, I know by the look of her face.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Let's go peoples!" Lye says bursting out the door.

We all head in the gummi ship.

"So where are we heading?" Vaddix asked.

"Radiant Garden! I wanna see Airie!" Sky yelled.

"Ok. Ok. Just don't yell in my ear. Vaddix, Radiant Garden." David says slamming Sky back into his seat.

After a bit of arguing and Hannah knocking Sky out, we decided to take land in Traverse Town first to get supplies.

When we landed, we decided to go and get stuff from the shops.

We left Xinek to watch after the unconscious Sky.

And after about 20 minutes of arguing, David threatening to use his reality powers and Hannah threatening to run away and never come back, I went with David and Vaddix to fight a few Heartless, and Lye and Hannah went shopping.

X.x Hannah's pov x.X

"So what are we looking for?" Lye asks.

I sigh.

"We need 10 Hi-Ethers, 5 Hi-Potions, 35 Potions, 12 Elixirs, and 20 Ethers." I say.

"Ok, I think there is some over at that shop." He says pointing at the shop that Huey, Dewey, and Louie own.

"Ok then, let's go."

After a bit of shopping, we met up with John and the others.

"Well are we going to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Lye, she cause any trouble?" John asks.

"Nah. She seemed more like buzz kill than anything." Lye replies.

I shot him a death glare.

So we walk into the gummi ship.

Sky is still unconscious from my kick to his head. Oh well.

"Are you sure he isn't dead?" Xinek asks.

"No." I say then walk off into the sleeping quarters.

I lay down then John comes in.

"Ok, what's the matter?" John asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"That, you act completely different. You aren't the crazy, happy go lucky, prankster I knew. Its like I never met you." He says.

I look at him.

"I act different? Ha! You were always happy. Always had a smile and never worried. You always had fun, you were nice to everyone! You are a totally different person! Your hair changes to silver and eyes to gold when you're mad! You are the one who is different." I yell back.

X.x outside the room x.X

Everyone is piled up beside the door except David, who is driving but still listening.

X.x back in the sleeping quarters, Hannah's pov x.X

"Well I am sorry. I got taken over by Xehanort, I lost my dark half, I got a Nobody. I died, twice. I have no one to actually talk to before you. I thought I killed my family! Don't you think it would make a person act a little different?" John yells.

"I almost got killed by my big brother. I was abandoned for 5 years, then somehow got a keyblade then still lost for another year. I had no idea what to do! I had to hide to not be killed by my insane brother, I am sorry if I am a little different!" I yell.

John's face was unreadable. But I knew those words hurt him.

"I am going to the deck." John said emotionless.

We heard shuffling as John opened the door and he walked out.

I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

X.x John's pov x.X

We land in Radiant Garden. I immediately walk out.

"John, your sister." I hear my nobody call to me.

I ignore them and just walk away.

X.x Hannah's pov x.X

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see John.

"I don't want to hear you yell at me anymore." I say putting my face back in the pillow.

John laughed.

"I am not gonna yell at you. John isn't here. I am Nhojx. I thought the gold eyes would be a dead giveaway." Nhojx say.

I look at his eyes and see a pair of gold eyes.

"Sorry." I say.

"Its ok. But hey, don't be so hard on John. He may seem mad, but he is really scared. I mean, he finally has family again, and he doesn't want to lose it." Nhojx says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I feel everything he does." Nhojx explains.

"Ok I will go apologize." I say.

I skip out the Gummi Ship and see John.

I run up and hug him.

"I am sorry John." I cry.

I look up.

He looks exact to John except Black hair and gold eyes.

"You're not John." I say.

He smiles evilly. Then he grabs me.

"You're right."

X.X

Me: mwahahahahaha

Everyone(except John): *holds John back*

John: I will kill you!

Me: blah. Blah. Blah. Ok I get 5 reviews or this story and Hannah doesn't make it. Its a hostage situation! *evil laughter*


	4. Uh … I don't know what to name this one

Me: this pretty much idiotic to me. It makes no sense is what I believe, but at the same time is good for the story so here you go.

Sky: the nobody 0 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

X.X

X.x Hannah pov x.X

"You're right. Tocco acido." He says.

I slowly rub his hand across my arm.

I screamed in pain. It felt like he was acid burning against my skin.

"I am his dark half. Now shush child, I am only touching you." He says rubbing the back of his hand on my face.

I feel my skin burning. I muffle my crys to take the enjoyment from him. I can't move. The pain is too much.

He looked at me wanting me to scream in pain. He grabbed my arm.

I refused to scream.

His face became darker.

"Scream!" He commands.

He grips my arm tighter.

"Fine then I will never let you talk again." Necro says.

He then grabbed my neck.

The burning goes through. I feel so much pain. I feel helpless. I start seeing a light. Then I fall. Necro falls as well.

I look at my arm and face, the are scorched.

"Sanabunt. Suscípiet." I say my eyes going pink.

The marks go away as I feel a little more relaxed.

A small barrier goes around me.

I look to see John fighting his other.

Then Nhojx comes in followed by everyone else.

John's dark half disappears soon after.

"Hannah!" John yells at me.

"Tranquilla. Oblítus." I say my eyes glowing pink.

John seems to calm down.

"No way! You can use magic like John?" Sky asks.

"We inherited that from our mother. She was skilled with magic, but it came from her heart, hers was english, John's is Italian, mine is latin. Though mine is more … in sync than John's heart magic." Hannah says.

"Well let's head to Radiant Garden." John says going in the Gummi Ship.

"Why isn't he freaking out?" Nhojx ask staring at his other.

"Because I made him forget the whole battle. And our talk from earlier." I say simply.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Ok. Well then see you there." Sky says.

"Sky are you okay?" Lye asks.

"Yeah was talking to Airie. They will be in the castle." Sky answers.

Lye does the coo coo sign.

X.x Radiant Garden John's pov x.X

On the trip Hannah seemed to lighten up a bit. Good. Cause I did not feel like talking to her about it.

When we arrive we are greeted by Airie, Xeiria, Aura, and Raxua.

Hannah looked at Raxua.

"So you Raxua?" Hannah asks.

"Indeed. Who are you?" Rax asks.

"John's little sister. Hannah." She says.

Then the four look at me.

"I thought you said your family is dead." Aura says poking Hannah.

"Can't we just be glad I didn't kill my sister?" I say.

I walk into the castle to go talk to Master Riku.

I went into the library of the castle.

"Master Riku." I say.

"John." He says.

I summon Twilight Blaze and slam to the wall my keyblade at his throat.

"Y'know I thought you promised you wouldn't lie." I say my eyes now gold and my hair changing to silver.

"What are you talking about?" Master Riku asks.

"Hannah is alive. You told me they were all dead. You lied!" I throw him across the room.

"John calm down." Riku says.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your voice! You lied. Is my mother alive? My father? My brother? You told me that they were dead! Well Hannah is walking around alive and well!" I yell.

"John, just calm down. Let's talk about this." Riku says.

"JOHN! STOP!" I hear my friends yell.

I turn to see them.

"Forza di spinta. Chiudere. Blocca." I say.

Then the group get blasted back. The door closes and locks.

"John. You need to just calm down." Riku says calmly.

"NO!" I yell then hit him with my keyblade.

Then Riku's hair grew longer. His skin became darker. His eye were an orange color. A huge Heartless like creature formed behind him.

Riku summoned Soul Eater and Darkblade.

"You made a big mistake." Riku said in Ansem's voice.

My hair became longer with spiky ends. My eye color changed to a yellow. I seem stronger. I feel more powerful. I feel darkness rein through my veins. I haven't felt this in a long time.

"It is you who has made a mistake." I say in Young Xehanort's voice.

I summon Young Xehanort's keyblade.

I feel the darkness. It swarms around me. It protects me. It is my friend.

Riku-Ansem and I clash.

"Give up. I am a better Master than you." Ansem says.

"You are nothing but a pathetic Heartless." I say slashing my keyblade across his chest.

Ansem flys back.

He slowly changes back into Riku.

"So the Master fails to win." I say.

Riku teleports behind me and puts a blindfold over me.

He must have forgotten that I can see through them.

Then I feel all the darkness of Young Xehanort leave.

"You need that on." Riku tells me.

"Wha-?" I say in my voice.

"You have Young Xehanort's darkness in you. You need the blindfold on just for a second." Riku explains.

He takes of the blindfold.

"You have to be careful." Riku says.

"Sorry." I say.

"Listen I need to tell you something. Micheal is alive too." Riku says.

"Ok." I say resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

I storm out.

I walk out the door to see my teammates unconscious except for one.

"Micheal's alive." I say then leave for the gummi ship.

X.x Hannah's pov x.X

Ok so this how to start off a first day, reunion with brother almost get killed by his other half, brother goes crazy on his old master, my other brother is alive.

"Evigilare faciatis." I say my eyes turning pink.

Everyone gets up.

"We have to help Riku." Aura yells.

"No. Riku is fine and John is on the gummi ship." I say.

"We need to help." Airie says.

"No." I say.

"We are going to help." Raxua says.

"Obedite. No. You four will stay here. You six join John on the gummi ship." I say.

The four girls do not move. The six boys go in the gummi ship.

"Let us help." Airie says not able to move.

"No. Silence. When we leave you may move and speak. But you will not follow us." I say.

They all shoot glares at me.

"This just for my brothers, John's friends and me. I want no one else to join." I say.

"And why not?" I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn around to see Aleeya.

"Because this I said so, and John doesn't want to bring any of you in this." I say.

"I care? Besides I am not here for that. I was wondering if that rich guy left me some money." Aleeya says.

I look at Airie, unsilencing.

"No, you slut, now gtfo!" Airie yells.

Then Aleeya leaves.

I walk out onto the gummi ship.

My power is drained. I decide to go to the sleeping quarters.

I fall asleep.

X.X

Me: idk what this has to do with the story. Oh well.

Hannah: review.


	5. Micheal

**Me: finally updated!**

**Necro: about time!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Lye: chill dude.**

**Sky: The Nobody 0 only owns his OCs and the plot. Kingdom Hearts is owned by ... someone else and Vaddix and David are owned by DeathOnWings1203.**

**John: enjoy.**

**0.0**

"Ow!" Sky yells.

"What?" John says.

"My head still hurts." Sky whines.

"Should've shut up." Hannah says Simply.

Sky pouts.

"So where we going Johnny boy?" Hannah says slapping John's back.

"Twilight Town." John says.

"Why?" Sky asks.

"I think that's where Micheal is." John says.

"How do you know?" Sky asks.

"Its where I last saw him." Hannah says.

"And you didn't stay together?" Sky asks.

"No. We were separated by a man named Jake." Hannah says.

Sky suddenly starts holding his head.

"Sky!" John yells.

"What's happening?" Sky crys.

He changes from Demon Form, to Angel Form, to Fallen Angel Mode, to Normal over and over again until he pass out.

"Sky! Get up! Surge Expergiscere!" Hannah yells.

"Risvegliare" John says.

Sky lay on the ground still immobile.

Nhojx and Vaddix run into the room.

"Guys! Xinek just disappeared!" Nhojx yells then saw Sky.

"What happen?" Nhojx asks.

"He just passed out." Hannah says.

"Let's hurry to Twilight Town. We need to take him to the doctor." Vaddix says.

"I can't just appear there in a second!" John yells.

David walks in the room. Sees Sky and touches his forehead.

"He's stuck in a memory, if we wake him up, we don't know who will come out." David says.

"Well can't we still hurry this thing up!" Lye yells.

David sighs and presses the hyper drive button.

"Well that was quick." John says mentally facepalming.

They get out the gummi ship.

"Okay, Vaddix, Lye, and I will get Sky to hospital they might be able to get us something to speed up this process." David says.

"John, Nhojx, and I are going to look for Micheal." Hannah says.

"Um, guys, look around." Lye says.

Twilight Town looked destroyed, torn, chewed up, swallowed, then threw back up.

"David, you and your team go to Radiant Garden and see if they have anything for Sky." John says.

"Shouldn't I stay? I could-" David starts.

"Vai ora. Rimanere e aspettare per noi, non tornare fino a quando ci siamo tornati." John says.

David (unwillingly) left with Vaddix and Lye.

John enter my Focus form.

Nhojx enters his YX mode.

Hannah goes in her Psychic form.

_0.0 John's pov 0.0_

We walk around slowly, the air contaminated with ash.

"We have to find Micheal." John says between coughs.

Suddenly a with dirty blond hair, bangs spiked up, green eyes, a little shorter than me, he seemed muscular. He hits Nhojx across the face.

The boy wears black t-shirt, tattered jeans and a pair of boots.

"You killed our parents, now I kill you!" The boy yells.

"Micheal! Calm down!" Hannah yells.

"Hannah?" Micheal says as he turns around.

Micheal looks at me.

"You." He says.

He summons the Wooden Key and rushes me.

"Nessun movimento." I say.(No movement)

He still comes rushing at me faster than ever.

I clash with his blade.

"How did you get past my charmspeak?" I ask.

"Dontcha remember? I am immune to it." Micheal says with a grin as he jumps back and comes with a bull rush.

I block the oncoming hit.

But as soon as I block that, another hits me as he comes from to my left to my right to where I couldn't see him move.

Then he starts moving around almost like teleporting.

Wait. He is teleporting.

He stabbed my in my stomach.

I coughed up blood.

I try to hit him and then my keyblade is in his hand.

He throws my keyblade and grabs me by my shirt and holds me up.

"My win." Micheal says with an evil grin.

"Micheal! Stop!" Hannah yells.

"Hannah?" Micheal says dropping the keyblades.

"That John is not the John that attacked us. He has come to save us and train us." Hannah says.

Micheal looks me in my eyes.

"I will never, NEVER, train with him." Micheal says still glaring daggers into my soul.

"Micheal, calm down." Hannah says.

"Why are you travelling with him, he could turn on us any minute!" Micheal yells.

"Micheal, he's our brother." Hannah says in a small voice.

"He's no brother of mine." Micheal says.

"Micheal, please." Hannah pleads.

"...Fine, I'll come, but I am only coming to protect you." Micheal says.

He brings me to wear his mouth is close to my ear.

"You make one wrong step, and I will make that stab in your stomach feel like a love tap." Micheal whispers.

I feel the blood still coming out of the stab wound.

Then he throws me to the ground and everything goes black.

**0.0**

**Me: Well John, we know who can put you in check.**

**John: ...**

**Sky: what happens to us?!**

**Me: *shrugs* stuff.**

**Nhojx: review**.


End file.
